A Mother's Gift
by Twisted Ending
Summary: A One Shot. Ayame and the gang are in Ba Sing Se, but what happens when she runs into our favorite Fire Nation Prince working in a tea shop? A little idea for Book Two of Burning Wind. Zuko/Aya pairing


Merry Christmas Calley,

I really hope you enjoy this story… I don't know how good it is… after all I wrote it in like two or three days.

--

**A Mother's Gift**

"Lee! Could you attend to table three?"

"Sure."

The young man walked leisurely to a wooden table, positioned on the right half of the shop. Russet ceramic tiles caused his footsteps to click quietly as he walked upon them. The Jasmine Dragon… he wondered vaguely when his uncle would be prompted to change the name again. The healthy display of earth colors was finally becoming a familiar sight to him. Different shades of olive and jade decorated the walls and ceiling with swirls of cream painting eccentric designs that turned into a milky brown. He himself wore the same mixture of colors. A dark green shirt, mud colored pants, and a cream apron.

The Earth Kingdom. How strange was it to find himself here? The young man brushed a large pale hand through rather messy dark hair. Even though he had considered cutting it multiple times… he had to admit, he liked the change, that, and the fact that with the length of his bangs he was partly able to make the horrible scar on the left sight of his face almost unnoticeable. Almost.

Zuko sighed lightly as his mind chased thoughts concerning his new home into dizzying circles. Who would've thought that he, the Fire Nation Prince, would be found in the far reaches of the universe serving tea to the opposing force? Not he, that was for sure… he wasn't even someone of importance to them. He was just a pitiful servant. Undoubtedly, the rest from stressing over what to make your soldiers do was nice. As was the break from constant worry about what to do as your part in the war, and sometimes you wonder if you were meant for something else. What he did miss though, was walking by the turtle duck pond back home but that was a problem that hadn't been solved for over three years.

The turtle duck pond. He could remember the little creatures, their soft a fluffy heads and their hard and smooth shells, the mother cooing softly to her young and the feeling of gentle beaks eating bread from his palm. Even now he could see his mother, so fair and graceful in her long slender robes of dark maroon. Her long locks of hair as dark as the summers night, falling elegantly over her shoulders and sliding down her back. And… her smile. There was no one to match it in his entire Nation. There was no one to match it in this kingdom. There was no one to match it any of the surrounding tribes. His heart plummeted to the bottom of his soul to think that he might never see her soft smile again.

"Hello, I'm Lee and what would you like to order? We have - "

Zuko choked on the rest of the words, unable to finish his sentence. He had looked up from the note pad he carried and used to write orders to glance at his customer. He thought he might've walked into a dream.

The girl's hair was chocolate brown, the strands glinting scarlet and gold in the sunlight from the window. It fell in luxurious curls about her shoulders, the wave of them almost silky. The attire was common for Earth Kingdom women. A light jade, the dress stopped short of the thigh where brown pants could be seen. The dress had a modest neck, expressing her shoulders instead of her bust. Sleeves cut just after the shoulder cap, while cream vines intertwined upon it decorating it splendidly. Surprisingly, he found himself thinking it beautiful upon her.

The girl held her head high, like a queen of some lost and forgotten palace where customs were the life of society. Her full gentle pink lips uplifted her face along with high cheekbones complemented her beauty. Fair skinned, Zuko could not doubt that his heart fluttered pleasantly when he looked upon her.

She looked up at him, her face showing an expression of surprise. Emerald gems looked him over very quickly, pausing briefly on his scar. Zuko saw recognition flood into her eyes, but it was gone so quickly he thought he must've imagined it. But those eyes… he KNEW those eyes.

"Ayame?" The name left his lips in reverence, as if he was speaking of a Goddess.

"Who?" the girl responded, confusion in her tone.

" S-sorry," Zuko muttered almost embarrassed. "I thought you were someone I knew…"

The girl was silent for a moment. "Knew, in a good way?" she asked curiously.

Zuko nodded and dropped his golden gaze from hers for a moment. "So, what would you like, Ms. – ah?"

"Aya. Miss Aya, and I'll have a cup of Jasmine."

"It'll be right out."

Ayame watched as he walked away, her gaze examining him ever so much closely while not under his stare. He looked so… different. She loved the messy hair and found her eyes examining appreciatively the way his shirt clung to his muscles. But, what was he doing here? Shouldn't he be somewhere in the middle of the ocean? If she didn't know better, she would say he was hiding from his own nation!

She glanced behind her, were the door was positioned. She could leave, right now. She could run and tell Kimiko and Sokka about this encounter… she could have him arrested. She shook her head, no, she could… but she didn't want to.

It was amazing that he'd recognized her! They hadn't had any contact for months, and… and… she'd changed so much. She thought she'd walked into a dream when he'd whispered her name. She'd almost blurted out her real name too… that would've been really bad.

"Here you go."

She looked up to see him standing before her, gently placing a steaming cup of tea before her. Golden Irises looked down at her with something like doubtful recognition.

"Thank you."

He nodded then bowed before walking back to the counter. Ayame stared after him. He had… bowed? Zuko, the hotheaded Fire Nation Prince and stubborn male, had bowed to a girl? She looked around to realize that some of the other female customers were staring after him indignantly, while others were glaring at her in jealousy. Interesting, so he didn't bow to everyone.

Ayame took a sip of the hot liquid in the cup, the pleasant taste and warmth of it refreshing. His Uncle really could make tea, she could see him behind the bar, mixing and experimenting and concocting new brews of tea. She took another sip. Man, was she glad she'd thought to wear makeup over her tattoo. Her bangs had covered it adequately, but with a simple brush or blow of the wind could ruin all hope for remaining inconspicuous.

She set the empty cup onto the table, but not a moment later; Zuko was back taking it back onto his tray of collected cups. When his eyes met hers, he smiled. It was brief, but one of the few sincere smiles he rarely showed. Ayame wondered for a moment if maybe Zuko had a twin.

"Come again," he said softly and he inclined his head.

Ayame nodded, unable to speak as he walked away. She placed a few bronze coins on the table and left, the nagging feeling that there were golden eyes on her back.

--

"Ayame? Where are you going?"

Ayame jumped, startled and turned around to see Kimiko, her heart plummeting severely. She should've known al her secrecy would attract attention.

"Going for a walk 'round town," Ayame responded giving her friend a reassuring smile. Toph stepped out behind her, cocking her head at this. Ayame prayed that she'd have the sense to keep her silence.

These were her dear friends, Kimiko and Toph… she really didn't want to deceive them like this… but honestly; it was better if they didn't know. Toph had joined the group quite a few months before, generously becoming Ayame's earth bending teacher. Her thick black hair was always tied in a bun, though her bangs were left to hang over her eyes. Cloudy, her gaze was unseeing as she angled her face toward Kimiko and Ayame. She never wore shoes, and for good reason. By feeling even the tiniest vibrations in the ground, she could see where everyone was and the little lie detector really was more in tune to a person's feelings.

"Oh… Do you want us to join you?" Kimiko's clear and sparkling blue eyes gleamed with a tentative worry. Her long dusted brown hair was braided as always, and her blue water tribe outfit had been extensively repaired.

Ayame shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"Where do you keep going, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, folding her arms and giving her a suspicious look.

Ayame tapped her foot on the floor while saying, "I just walk around… getting to know the place, you know."

Toph's eyebrows rose slightly, evidence of her disbelief, but thankfully she held her tongue.

"Well see you then."

--

"Hey, Lee! She's back again," Uncle Iroh murmured into Zuko's ear, his tone teasing and excited.

Instantly the Prince's head shot up, locking with the emerald gaze of the girl sitting at table number three. Immediately his heart swelled, he couldn't hide the feelings of delight whenever he saw her. And try as he might, he still felt the draw to her… as if he knew her. Her emerald eyes were like a window to the memories of her… It had been almost a week and a half and every day, right around one, she came in for a steaming cup of Jasmine tea.

"Lee, you should make your move," Uncle Iroh muttered, nodding obviously toward her. The old man, with his flowing white hair and all his wisdom was perhaps the pushiest man Zuko had ever known when it came to relationships.

"Uncle, she probably…"

"No probably, she_ wants_ you to ask her out."

"And how would you know that?"

"Just look at the way she looks at you, my boy."

"Yeah, but…"

"Maybe you'll discover that she is the girl you're looking for."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Uncle…"

Iroh held up his hand. "Do what you will." And with that statement hanging in the air he returned to making his ginseng tea.

Zuko sighed and took out his note pad, he had customers to attend to. He walked to table three, all annoyance at his uncle evaporating the instant their eyes met.

"Good day, Lee," she said brightly.

"Good day, Miss Aya. The usual?"

"Of course."

Zuko bowed, enjoying the same look of utter amazement on her face and left to retrieve her tea. _Ayame… where are you now?_

While Ayame waited for her tea, she absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger. She had come in here every day since that fateful afternoon that she learned he was here. Why? She didn't rightly know. Maybe she just wanted to see him or maybe it was just that the idea of Zuko here serving tea was just so funny to her that she had to check everyday just to make sure he really was here. Or maybe… Ayame snuffed that thought out. No… she was not hoping he'd recognize her.

At that moment he was back, setting her tea gently in front of her as usual.

"Enjoy your tea," he said his lips curling into a soft smile and left again. Ayame sighed contently; maybe she came just to see his smile. Just to see his brows no longer narrowed with worry and stress. Just to see a sincere smile spread across his mouth.

She picked up her cup and was surprised to find a piece of paper stuck to the bottom. Intrigued, she took it in her hands and opened it.

_Miss Aya,_

_Will you meet me behind the shop tonight at eight? _

_Lee_

Ayame looked up, finding those stunning topaz eyes locked upon hers, that same reading look that she knew so well within them. It made her mind feel naked to his probe, made her sure he could see her innermost desires and thoughts. He was looking for her answer.

A smile spread across her features, along with a strange sudden shyness. She gave him a hasty nod and watched as that handsome smile she loved spread over his face.

--

"Ayame? What are you doing?"

Ayame jumped and whirled around to see Toph leaning against the wall of their little house. Her eyebrows were narrowed; her arms folded indicating supreme disapproval. Ayame had been about to attempt a flight through the window. BUSTED

"Going out."

Toph laughed airily. "Yeah right, I'm getting tired of covering for you… I know you were lying this morning when Kimi asked where you were going."

Ayame groaned. "And I thank you for covering for me…"

"Not anymore you won't. I'm all set to go wake up Sugar Queen right now and tell her the real dealio' unless you tell me the truth."

Ayame stepped back as though she'd been hit. She leaned against the wall. She didn't want them to think she was a traitor…

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh? Try me."

"I've… uh… been seeing this boy."

"Oh, a boy huh? Well, that's not so hard to understand."

Ayame gritted her teeth. Easy to understand… until you figure who it was she was going on a date with.

"What's his name?"

"Lee."

"Oh?"

Ayame took deep calming breaths, praying her heart didn't speed up. That was his name… it was the name that he introduced himself as. Toph raised her eyebrows slightly, but shrugged.

"Fine, Keep some secrets. That's enough for tonight… but if you're going again expect a passage fee of Information." She grinned wickedly. Ayame tried not to groan again.

--

"Uncle! How do I look?"

"Like your going to a Fire Nation ball, relax. Mess up your hair a bit it's too formal, yes just like that and loosen the collar. There, that's better."

Zuko took another glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had tried to brush his hair, but his uncle said it looked a little too formal. So it was messed up with style now, he supposed. He wore a Chinese style Earth Kingdom shirt, dark green, with cream fastenings. Dark pants completed the outfit.

"Well, better get going."

"Good luck… Zuko."

Zuko nodded, giving his Uncle a fleeting smile and existed through the front door, closing it softly behind him. It took barely a minute to walk through the alley to the back of the teashop. Good, she wasn't here yet; it would've been inexplicably rude to arrive after her. A few trashcans lined the back wall of the shop. An a rather old back porch light burned dim as the wick consumed the last remaining morsels of oil.

Zuko began pacing nervously back and forth. What if she changed her mind? What if she wasn't coming? What if…?

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Zuko whirled around to see her standing there, slightly out of breath from the jog. Her pale cheeks were flushed with color, her eyes glinting emerald in the dim light as if they were gems. Around her form she wore a long dark green dress. Lighter colored vines intertwined with each other, blossoming into soft white lily flowers. It looked almost like an age old Kimono, with the extra amount of wrapping and layers disguarded to instead express the girl's willowy figure. Her long hair was pinned up, like that of some Chinese princess.

"No, you're right on time."

--

"Hey! Twinkle Toes, don't think you can sneak past me. I knew you'd be going out again tonight."

Ayame sighed heavily and turned to watch the blind girl slip smoothly into view from the shadows. Her face had the same broad grin as last night. Just the look in her eyes told Ayame what she wanted before Toph herself had time to say it aloud.

"Now, What'd you guys do last night?"

"_Shall we go?" Zuko asked and he offered his arm to her, his eyes gleaming as if he had won some rare and expensive prize. Ayame felt the heat color her cheeks in the twilight of night. Feeling unnaturally shy, she took his offered arm, feeling her heartbeat quicken._

_He escorted her along the road to a street glowing with lights. The hub of people was all around them, the laughing and the chatter. He had taken her to a night market. A Carnival if you will. _

_Shops lined the streets, illuminated by the green and brown paper lanterns and the twinkling of the starry sky above. The sweet aromas of cinnamon, chocolate, and honey filled the air, entering into the nostrils of the crowd and uplifting the mood to a cheerful ambiance. Shops twinkled with jade and sapphire jewelry; diamonds attracted the girls, glazy eyed over their many glittering surfaces. Other shops steamed and sizzled with hot foods and pastries. _

_Ayame's face lit up and smiled up at him, watching with pleasure as he mimicked her. He took her hand, and like a little boy took her through the streets. He pointed out giant topaz stones as big as knucklebones. Hirsute lemur-cats, and green parrot birds that talked, medicinal herbs and flowers in traveling apothecaries. _

_Children giggled and raced up and down the streets. Young boys mocked sword fights with their new wooden sticks, while little girls hugged a new doll in a pink dress. Couples laughed while parents yelled after their disappearing children. Shopkeepers advertised their goods, yelling out sales and discounts. Street performers juggled ten pins at once, while others amazed the crowd with impossible flexibility, while still more sang while playing an instrument of some sort. _

_The life and joy of the place was like none Ayame had seen before. They went to clothe shops, laughing at each other as each tried on ridiculous outfits. Ayame chuckled at Zuko's expression when she walked out in a particularly skimpy outfit, the miniskirt and belly shirt created for the soul purpose of sending a clear message to the opposite sex. Then laughed herself silly when Zuko emerged dressed as a beach bum._

_Zuko bought them pork buns and berry tarts, which they ate while watching a man and his performing monkey sing and dance. _

_Ayame had never had so much fun._

"We went to a Night Market," Ayame whispered a smile curling around her lips. Toph grinned back at her.

"Go have fun Princess."

--

"Has anyone else noticed that Ayame has been in a really good mood lately?"

"As opposed to her winning charm every other day?"

"Come on, you know what I mean."

Sokka looked around the table were the subject of the conversation happened to be absent. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed as Toph merely shrugged and kept eating her fried dumplings, instead of shoot him down instantly again. Kimiko seemed to be pondering an answer, her expression thoughtful.

"You know, you're kind of right. Maybe we should ask-?"

Toph swallowed her mouthful of hot fried dumplings, her eyes narrowing. Badger Moles! Couldn't they mind their own business for once?

"Look, Sugar Queen, _if _Ayame is in a good mood then best let her remain in that good mood without ruining it with stupid and personal questions."

"What's up with you, Toph?"

"Just because someone is in a good mood, you don't have to go picking on their bones and ruin what little happiness they had!"

"You know something about this?"

"No, I'd just wish you'd mind your own business."

--

"Lee!"

Ayame ran happily to him, the backlight of the teashop just luminous enough to illuminate his features. Particularly the broad smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Aya," he sighed softly, the sound of her name like caresses against her soul. His arms spread wide to catch her bounding figure. He twirled her in the air, Ayame eliciting giggled of pure joy. He embraced her, holding her tightly against his chest, speeding up her already rapid heart.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Zuko asked and he pressed his mouth against her hand, a gesture of respect and, Ayame hoped, affection.

"I want to know more about you! Shall we just take a stroll in the moonlight?"

She watched doubt and worry flicker over his face. Undoubtedly he was worried about being discovered too, if probably not more so than her. Within seconds his face held no trace of the apprehension that had flickered over it.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

--

"Okay Twinkle Toes, you've been doing this for nearly a month. Got anything juicy to tell me about this guy yet? What'd you do last night?"

Ayame sighed lightly and straightened her attire once more. Honestly, she didn't mind so terribly about her questions… she actually liked the fact that she had someone to confide in. But, better not let Toph know that… it'd go to her head.

_Her hand in his, walking slowly through the moonlit pathways of the park. Well waters bushes and trees provided adequate scenery, but the objective was to reach the center. _

"_So, what's you favorite color?"_

_Ayame had badgered him with question after question, starting the instant they set off. Her delight soaring as he mimicked her with almost if not more animation._

"_Um… I like blue and red. You?"_

"_Green."_

"_Okay, um… how about… favorite food?"_

"_Tropical fruit and ice cream!"_

"_So, you're here with your Aunt?"_

"_Yeah, you?"_

"_My Uncle."_

_Zuko paused, bringing Ayame to a stop as well. The destination had been reached. A clear still lake reflected the night sky above; it's depths invisible to the eye. It looked like a mirror, reflecting the beauty above. _

"_Aya?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you dance with me?"_

_The journey he took her on was not something she had foreseen. The tender touch of his hands, holding her close to him sent feelings down her spine. Feelings she was not accustomed to. The way he led, and the way he spun and twirled her around him, her knee-length skirt of cream and lace dancing around her like a silver cloud. Her own graceful movements and the joy she saw in his eyes. She loved the way his hands were wrapped around her waist, holding her softly but surely in his grasp. The Angels were singing above and the crickets chirping were in the field, a song for their dance._

"We… er… talked more about each other's interests," Ayame mumbled turning pink in the darkness as the blood flushed to her face.

"And?"

Toph knew by the sound of Ayame's accelerating heart that was not all.

"We danced."

Toph smiled, then her features darkened. Ayame needed to get something clear with her and her boy. "Does he know you're the Avatar?"

Ayame hesitated, her silence more then Toph needed to discern the answer.

"I see."

Ayame hung her head, a sudden depression overwhelming her. She leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, her face in her hands. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't tell him… but she always had this horrible guilt churning her gut, getting worse as the dates progressed. She knew she wanted him to know… but she was so scared to tell him. She had never felt this way about anyone. The swelling of joy at every thought of him, the inexplicable joy when she saw him.

"Look, Princess, it'd be better to tell him yourself now, than him finding out the wrong way."

Ayame nodded resigning herself to do it tonight. She couldn't get any more involved with him, not when she was deceiving him like this.

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Hm?"

"Have you stayed the night at his place yet?"

"TOPH!"

--

"Aya? Is something wrong?"

Zuko watched her, his golden eyes flowing with curiosity and concern. Her movements were stiff, her replies short and clipped as though she was out of air. There was a V between her eyebrows and the anxious look on her face was beginning to trouble him. It seemed like there was something pressing and important on her mind and she was suffocating under it.

"Lee, I have to tell you something…"

"Wait." Zuko pressed a finger softly to her lips. "I have something I want to show you. Close your eyes."

He took her hand into his grasp, and raced down the road leading the way.

"Lee? Where -?"

"You'll see, trust me."

Zuko stopped and looked around. The place he had discovered and brought for her to enjoy was vacant, just like he had hoped it would be. After making sure her eyes were closed, he lit the candles in the square with a swift swoop of his hands.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Ayame opened her eyes and stared at the scene before her in humble amazement. There was fountain in the center of the cobblestone courtyard, three layers tall and spewing clear water in a fashion of god-like beauty. But more than that… all around were sticks, candles perched upon them, glowing and reflecting in the water like a mirror.

"How did-?" Ayame gasped aloud.

"Magic."

He took her hand and placed his arm around her waist, drawing her close to him. His breathtaking smile upon his face and Ayame there smiling shyly back at him.

"I liked dancing with you."

He twirled her around, spinning her back into his sweet embrace. Dancing across the cobblestone streets, moving as one, their eyes locked on each other. The fountain was their song.

Zuko paused and Ayame found herself looking up into his golden gaze, just as he looked so tenderly down her. The time stopped, she couldn't think of anyone else. He was just here; he was just her whole world. His hand cupped her face, bringing it smoothly up to his. Her heart fluttered rapidly, and her soul started to live.

His lips descended upon hers. Everything changed the instant their lips met, the desire growing urgent within seconds. Ayame yielded her mouth to his without thinking, her blood singing in her veins. Oh, how she had craved this. Oh, how had she yearned for his kiss, to kiss him like this. To not be scared of him, and to release her own desire unchecked upon him.

They broke apart gasping for breath, Zuko continuing to press his mouth against her lips and trail down her neck, his breathing ragged and husky.

"Wait!"

Ayame broke out of his embrace and cast her eyes to the ground. She had to tell him now. She had to get it out of her before it ate her alive.

"What's wrong?"

"I lied to you!"

Zuko took a step back, confusion and unbelief upon his features.

"About what?"

Ayame took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the first day I met you?"

"Yeah…"

"What name did you call me by?"

"Ayame…" He whispered her name. Leaving his lips with more caresses and love than Ayame could stand.

"Say it louder!"

"AYAME!" he nearly shouted. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ayame brought her arm to her face, and wiped away the makeup she had put over her tattoo. Her eyes grew dewy and full of water. Why did she have to cry now!

"Everything!" And tears splashed down her face. "I told you my name was Aya because I couldn't get anything else out. I am not here with my Aunt. I am the Avatar, the air bender you met all those months ago."

Ayame's knees buckled beneath her and she slumped to the ground, water running down her cheeks to drip to the floor.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you! I was just scared that you wouldn't smile at me anymore… if I told you who I really was."

Ayame hid her face in her arms, waiting for the burst of flame sure to erupt along with his fury. She knew he hated being lied to and being betrayed by her trust must hurt him. A soft hand rested on her shoulder while another took her chin and pulled her face up.

There was a gentle smile upon his face, his golden eyes almost laughing. "Uncle was right, you did turn out to be the girl I was looking for."

Zuko watched as her eyes light up, that amazing glint and shine in them waking up, her face curling into a smile. A smile soft and full of something he hadn't dared to hope to see again.

Love.

Zuko watched as his mother's smile cover her features, her beauty soaring to greater heights and an altogether different meaning of the word. He met her lips, the same fire and passion sparking out between them.

"Oh no!"

"You haven't told your friends I assume?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun."

"Sokka is going to have a field day."

* * *

**A/N: I know Christmas is long gone, and I already emailed it to my friend, but I still think my readers would enjoy to read this as well. Sorry for posting it so late. **


End file.
